<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inner Wilds by drunkdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408620">The Inner Wilds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon'>drunkdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 2 is Vanilla Sex, Chapter 3 is Werewolf Sex, F/M, Knotting, Modern Fantasy AU, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Qrowin - Freeform, Size Difference, Summer the Thirsty Ghost Mom, The Werewolf Next Door, Werewolf Qrow, Winter POV, Witch Winter, not a/b/o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a research project for Winter's employer - develop the next big spell that would modernize the world. Then the only other forest resident in a three-mile radius shows up naked at her doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Wanna get in on the Qrowin/Snowbird fun? Consider joining the Qrowin Discord!</p><p>https://discord.gg/AEcUjgP</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perhaps it was only a matter of time before we got this. Still, it's been an idea I've had for a long while, so I'm glad I finally got to do it. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He said that this was where he would crash during the full moon, where his werewolf blood would rise to the surface night after night, bringing about his other form. On the evenings of the full moon, no matter what he did, whether he chose to run all night or sleep until the sun rose, he would have no energy by the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, it was a studio-cabin… thing. No one seemed to live there until Winter moved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow rose, tracing the side of the joined wooden logs that he was hiding behind. “But you’re also naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” he scratched his head, doing her the favor of at least looking a little embarrassed at the situation. “It’s, um… It’s better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This transforming - does it always leave you naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no - I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> transform, but my clothes don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that meant that if he left his clothes on, they would rip and tear and- “Right, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed the brown sack at her feet, which probably contained his clothes. “Could you pass those to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically he was trespassing. But he also saw her studying magic, and if he happened to recognize what exactly she was practicing, it would be problematic. Her company wanted her out here for some research and development, so it would be a nuisance if he were to go and blab about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter eyed the bag at her feet before looking back up at him. “I can, but… let’s make a deal. I let you stay and do whatever you need to do when you transform, and you keep your mouth shut about me studying out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought to himself for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I can do that.” He eyed the clothes on the floor and then back at her. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter. Yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow Branwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Winter noticed was that Qrow didn’t seem unnerved at the prospect of being naked. He understood enough to know that not everyone was as open as he was, but when she was watching him he didn’t seem to move in a way that conveyed he was nervous or embarrassed. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he had probably grown up with other werewolves. Perhaps nudity was just… a thing. When a werewolf transformed, weren’t they nude anyway? It was strange, and sometimes it made her think a lot about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few months, though, somehow they became... friends. It was a bit of a convenient relationship as well. She could handle the pesky ghosts and little imps that tried to meddle in her magic and he kept some of the more physically annoying beings away when he was there. Sometimes he would leave some venison jerky on her doorstep like it was some sort of payment, saying that it was from a recent hunt. It was easy to fall into a comfortable routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now if only that was enough to explain away the fact that she was staring at him. He looked good for his age. Probably from all the running and hunting and outdoors-y things he did. She didn’t intend to, but sometimes it was unavoidable. His naked form - </span>
  <em>
    <span>face up naked form</span>
  </em>
  <span> - would be near the front porch. But other times, she caught herself watching as he undressed to prepare for the transformation in the safety of a spell. Or in the late morning when he was groggily putting on his shirt backwards for the third time in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he was the only other person around. But that wasn’t an excuse in the end. So to convince herself that she wasn’t being a peeping tom, Winter started to make breakfast every now and then for the two of them. Ham and eggs, buttered toast and an omelette, or bacon and leftover potatoes, whatever was on hand was what she would prepare for the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time didn’t work as well as she had hoped, however. His nose was still sharp enough to smell it and when she opened the door, he was staring right at the hot plate in her hands, pants on but with no shirt. She invited him in anyway, and he forgot all about it as he wolfed down his food. Winter tried not to stare, but Qrow didn’t seem to notice anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Breakfast items also began to take a higher priority on her grocery list, she realized.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one day Winter woke up to the smell of cookies. That ghost was at it again. A mother who passed away in an accident some long while ago, she somehow chose not to move on and instead stuck to this plane for the time being. She had caught a few glimpses of her here and there, mostly just applying the last touches to the baked goods before disappearing through the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they talked. She had two children - one step daughter and another by blood - and she died in a car crash. And while she wasn’t born here, the forest connected with her dryad heritage, a level of serenity as she drifted between the trees and flowers. By trade, though, she was a matchmaker, and she knew all the tools. Tea leaves, bone readings, tarot cards, anything her client wanted her to use she could do it by heart. That was part of the reason she stayed behind - it was fun to see people happy and together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were almost always short conversations. Summer would spirit herself away to another place, perhaps trying to push two people in the right direction. This time though she had taken a seat right at her kitchen table with a bright smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the math finally came together in her sleep-addled mind, Winter’s first reaction was denial. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no no no.” Winter climbed back into her blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t convince me that I like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good person, Winter.” Summer took a weightless seat on the bed. “A bit of a freeloader sometimes, but otherwise a nice find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peaked out from beneath the covers. “This is hardly the right time for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would argue otherwise!” she counted off on her fingers. “You’re young, have a good job, and you’re just conveniently together all these months.” Summer looked into her eyes. “A lot of people would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be in your position, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate your ghost jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give my hubby a call and tell him to stop then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter groaned and kicked the sheets off, heading towards her closet to pick out the day’s clothes. “You can’t convince me to like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, ya know.” She could hear how smug she was, “I mean, peeping on him while he’s naked? Hard to sell that off as not being attracted to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not peeping! He’s just…" she huffed, " He's just there sometimes.” Picking out a shirt and some worn jeans, Winter threw them down and started changing. “I came here for a job. I’m being paid a lot of money to come up with something, and I can’t let myself be distracted anymore than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re admitting that he’s distracting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guttural growl came from her throat. “If you weren’t a ghost I’d strangle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not denying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this statement Winter let herself pause. Summer was aggravating her, but… there was a truth in her words that was hard to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, think about it. All alone in these woods, full of pent up frustration, and no one to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not some raunchy novel.” Winter twirled on her heel to face her. “Qrow probably has his own life to live and… and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the way Summer smiled, it was as if she had walked right into a trap. “I wasn’t talking about Qrow, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a sack of bricks. Winter was alone in the woods. She was making no real headway in her project - small advances but nothing big yet. And while Summer was sometimes there, all she really had was Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had been watching him more than she would have ever liked to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would know if you two decided to just…” Summer looked at her ghostly fingernails before arching her gaze back up, “spend some time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter took a deep breath. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer ignored her and walked towards the front door. “There’s a nice river not too far from here. Very clean. You’d like the view.” And as she vanished through it, there was a resounding knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was another, and she finally got up to answer it. And as the door swung open, there stood Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Winter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated how she had to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him from this close. “Hello, Qrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh… well,” he scratched the back of his head a bit. "I guess I’ll get to the point. You keep making me breakfast after the transformations, and I was thinking, y’know, I should do something to give back. More than just bringing you cuts of meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her in the eyes, and it was a deep, mesmerizing red. She gulped. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… want to go hunting and camping a bit? Or maybe just go fishing for a day? There’s a nice river going through the forest. I think you’d like the view - get away from things for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Let me call my supervisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter didn't even ask how long their trip might be. Would it be a one-day thing? She just… blindly agreed. It wasn’t even in her mind to say no. And when she finally did ask her boss, she didn’t even realize that it had already transitioned to night time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It was an easy conversation though - Ironwood gave her next Thursday and Friday off, so that was a blessing at least.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer didn’t make another appearance for now, but it’s not like she was needed. The event had already kicked off, and it was only a matter of waiting for the weekend to arrive. When Winter got back to him, though, Qrow seemed a bit unsure of that timeframe himself. But in the end he went along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a full moon that week, but it should be fine. We can try to plan around it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This meant that he’d probably be naked before transforming, and if he noticed the blush creep up her face, he didn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end, everything was in place. Qrow already had all the necessary hunting equipment and even two small tents for both of them if they really wanted to camp out. The plan was to bring whatever he had on Wednesday night to Winter’s cabin. And outside of some essential gear, he would let Winter pick out her tools. And it’s not like they were traveling very far. The river was maybe a twenty or thirty minute walk away, and there was more than enough space to set up traps and then see if any big game trekked their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Winter waited for the day to come, she could feel the nervousness creeping at her fingertips. Her research took a little longer to do. Spells she knew by heart performed just a little erratically. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was trying to finish up her report in advance in wake of her time off, she might not have gotten anything done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not long after she finally sent out the email, there was a knock on the door. Qrow was here, and it was time to pick out something that fit. As he laid out the tools in front of her, she wondered if her eyes deceived her. His hair seemed just a little longer than usual, and she had to convince herself that his canines weren’t more prominent. If he didn’t transform tonight, then it would probably be the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally though, it was the start of their trip. All their gear was packed away and they began their trek to the river. Aside from the basics, like tents, sturdy clothing, canned food, and a pistol for both of them, Winter selected the second longest hunting rifle he showed her last night and he took the shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” she broke the silence as they walked towards the river. “What did you have in mind for hunting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s skazerix season, so if we see one of them we might try for one of those.” His eyes scanned around, “Other than that, winged rabbits and quail are good for hunting and trapping all year long, and we can set up a trap or two in the river for fish while we’re out. And worse comes to worst,” he shot her a brief look (and his smile would have been perfect if his sharp teeth didn’t remind her what would come at night), “Well, that’s what the canned food is for, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that in one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” he struck forward again, “today will probably be just finding a place to camp, setting up the traps, and then we can scout if you’re still up to it. Hunting is less about shooting and more about knowing where the game is, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So manual labor, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow chuckled, holding a branch up so that Winter could go through. “Just a little. It’ll be easy, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his word, they had finished setting up camp by mid afternoon in a small glade not too far from the river. And while they were going around to set up traps in hope for some fish and small game in the morning, Winter took the time to ask him some questions. She had always known he was a werewolf and that he sometimes slept near the cabin, but she was surprised to find out that he also owned a similar cabin just a few miles down the dusty road she took to get here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you live so close to my cabin, how come you don’t just go back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I tried to,” he said as he placed the final snare into place. “But it’s not always that easy. Some impulses are stronger than others when I transform, and when the night’s over I’m sometimes a good distance away. And since I’m actually naked it’s... not very convenient. So in addition to having a base at home, I used your cabin as a secondary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “So there were a few times where you were just naked in broad daylight, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the hours began to dwindle away, they made a quick check of the traps they set. None of them had misfired, so they were all set to catch some game for the night. The river trap had already caught a nice trout, so the two of them would roast that over a fire in addition to some of the canned goods they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was all the physical movement that made them hungrier than usual, so much that they almost ate by the fire in silence. It was a well-broken campsite with a single log to share as a bench and a firepit. Perhaps one that Qrow used on a regular basis, which was why everything here seemed so clean and easy to set up. As they sat and ate on the log together, Winter had forgotten that they were a good distance away from any phones or tablets and her magic ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit that it was a great time. But night fell before they knew it, and thats when things really started to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to her with the brightest smile on his lips, but the moment he saw her face it began to fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger pointed to his head. “Your ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His normal ones were gone, and instead they were replaced by fuzzy triangular tips atop his head. His hands went to cover them and he took a breath. “Ah, I guess we lost track of time. I’ll uh,” he began to move away from the flames. “I’ll go and uh… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained still, but only for a split second. Before Winter could figure out what she was doing, her hand falling onto his arm, and he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I…” she gulped, eyes falling to her feet. “Is it alright if I watched? The transformation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow didn’t respond immediately, and for a moment she wondered if she had asked for too much. He was going to be naked, and even if he didn’t seem to have the same reservations as a normal person might, this was probably not what he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she immediately backpedaled, letting go of him and turning towards the fire. “I… I was curious. I’ve just… never seen the other side of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, though, Qrow looped his arm under hers, and she turned around. He still didn’t say anything, but as she saw his red eyes go closer, leaning in, her eyelids came down and the world faded to a black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips felt just a little weathered, and her beating heart drank in its texture. And when he pulled away she scoffed and giggled nervously, a hand flying to her lips to cover the smile that wouldn’t go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there was something, then. She imagined it would have been annoying under any other circumstance, but here, in the woods where only the single eye of the night was their witness, it was relieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. How much do you want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her spirit lifted, Winter looked back into his red eyes. “Everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Everything, then. Let’s clean up camp first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only a few precious minutes left before the moon began to reach its highest point for the night, they set to work collecting their rubbish and washing their dishes and utensils. And once that was done, Qrow moved a bit to the edge of the camp, where the fire’s light faded and the moonlight began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod from Winter, he began to undress in front of her. It was ritualistic. His top came off first, undoing the buttons. And after pulling his arms through the sleeves, he neatly folded it and set it aside. After a quick breath came the pants and shorts beneath it. Those, too, were folded and put away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one last pause before he turned to face her. Qrow tried to cough politely and briefly turned his head to his side, a red blush chasing up his cheeks, “I can’t uh… it won’t, you know, go down right now. Sorry. It’ll probably go away once I transform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was permission for Winter to look, she took her time with it, absorbing every detail of his flesh. But even with his hardened member pointing up at her, as much as it intimidated her, enticed her, she found herself drawn to the other sudden features. She had seen him naked before, but with the moonlight ticking closer and closer, more of his body was beginning to sprout fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time. “It’ll be soon now, maybe in the next minute” he said. “I won’t really be able to speak once I’m transformed, so once you’ve had enough I’ll go on with my tracking and you might want to go to sleep. I’ll be back in the morning, so you won’t be missing too much of me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking one last look at his body. And then a few seconds later, it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to change was his height. Where he was once only a head taller, now he was two, maybe even three above her. But midway through his back began to curve forward. And all the while fur started to sprout like blades of grass. His front was covered with a thin and soft gray, much like the underside of an actual canine. All others, however, looked thick and sturdy, as if it could fend off a blade with a few hundred of its strands. His legs changed too, ankles rising and bending backward. Hands grew and fingers thickened, his nails forming small pointy ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And of course, she tried not to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> for too long, but as Qrow said, any exposed flesh had already retreated away.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked back to his face, it had changed. Gone was that of a human, and instead it was that of a wolf. Long snout, sharp face, a black tip of a nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it all finally stopped, Qrow let his body fall still, as if to allow Winter to appraise him. But instead she looked him in his eyes, letting its dark red draw her in. It was akin to blood, but she wasn’t deterred. He always mentioned how he was in full control - it was only the shape of him that changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he himself was attractive in this shape, but she had been curious for so long. Perhaps finally witnessing it was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of him, Winter raised her hand to try and brush the side of his face. If he didn’t duck his head down towards her, she might have only reached the bottom of his chin. And to the best of her knowledge, Qrow seemed to like the gesture. His head moved lower, finally resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter couldn’t find the word to describe the feeling in the end. But as her hand went to stroke the fur at his neck, she was sure that she liked it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Qrow mentioned that skazerix were in season, in the end they decided against it. It was too big of a creature the two of them to eat, and while they could preserve some of it they lacked the means to transport it back to Winter’s place. It would be a waste of meat - something they both felt was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they were off to try and find the trail for smaller game, eventually stumbling upon a small clutch of rofferbacks. They were almost like fuzzy spheres with four legs, a tiny head, and a beak for a mouth. They were also much smaller in size, meaning that it would be easier for the two of them to share a meal and carry the meat back. All that was left was to get into position and fire the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Winter had the rifle, it would be easier for her to make the shot. Qrow’s instructions for handling the gun were easy. Lay down on the ground, prop it up, and then aim. It was supposed to be the simplest way to aim at a target because in addition to having to shoulder less recoil, the ground was an unwavering stand to keep the gun still. And with the low profile it provided, it was easier to hide from the animals of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One last breath. One last blink. One last stare down the sights of the barrel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the rofferback mainly feasted upon berries and insects, it didn’t grow very large and its meat was a bit leaner compared to most creatures of the forest. So after cleaning and preparing the kill, Qrow diced it into chunks, making sure to keep the fat from the skin. Then it was just a matter of salt, pepper, and a little bit of oil before skewering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while he was preparing the meat, Winter was tending to the fire. Unlike what she had initially thought, the idea was not to cook directly over the flames as it was harder to control and could burn the meat. Instead, they would cook over hot embers. And as she watched it roast, the sun finally setting, she felt her mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firelight danced across his red eyes, and it was beautiful. “Can’t wait, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter blinked and took a deep breath. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for over a week and I feel like I haven’t eaten for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he smiled over his shoulder at her before turning back to the grill, “we’ve got a lot on the fire, and I’ll be smoking the rest of it afterward. You’ll get to have some of the best food the forest has to offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, though, it was time. With one last look, Qrow plucked off a skewer and held it out to her. “It’ll be just a little pink on the inside - the way it’s meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter didn’t hesitate another second. Quickly taking it out of his hands, she gave it one last look before opening her mouth. And for all the simplicity the meal had to offer, it was delicious. Anything the grocery store offered paled in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the feasting was over, the metal skewers discarded at their feet, the moon was once again beginning to rise. Qrow’s ears had disappeared again in exchange for his wolf ones, and his eyes looked up into the sky. “I guess it’s time we started cleaning up then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter looked over to him, and she saw the silver light bouncing off his skin. In a few moments, when the moon climbed a bit higher, he would change. “Don’t worry about it. I think I can do it on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He turned to face her. “I mean, it’s quite a lot to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t describe herself as smooth, but as her hand found purchase against his shirt, she softly pulled him down onto her lips. And when he leaned just a little into her, his tongue lapping its way to meet hers, his hands resting on her hips and shoulder, that small feeling came back, nagging at her. It made pulling away impossibly difficult, and all she wanted to do was lick his sharpening teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end it was Qrow that stopped, that made the call to cease, but he was smiling. “Don’t mean to cut you short, but I uh… I gotta go now. To, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mystery was over - she had seen him transform, and so the draw was gone. In its place, however, was something new. Something equally exciting. “I know. I’ll clean up and keep the fire going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was passed in silence. When Qrow transformed and returned as a werewolf, he couldn’t talk. Communication was limited, and he needed to finish cooking the rest of the meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that meant Winter could take the time to explore his form in closer detail. Even in the low light it was easy to see that his fur wasn’t all dark. A few small strands were gray, and his tail was long and broad but not quite bushy. On his arms were some scars, perhaps from hunting more violent beasts. And while his hands were already larger than hers, now they were perhaps twice her size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might have been well-practiced in magic, but if push came to shove...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter moved away from the thought, instead looking to the top of his head. She knew he wasn’t really a pet dog, but perhaps it would be a gesture he would enjoy. He seemed to like it last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, though, that was a question for another time. They were out all day, and Winter was tired. And so she left Qrow at the fire and crawled into her little tent to dream of his wolf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crisp air of the morning was what awoke her, and the first thing she wanted to do was freshen up. Qrow had told her that being that far out in the woods meant there was no running water, and for the most part she had done well in braving it out. It was a little awkward at first, but it wasn’t the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now the final day, though, and Winter was starting to feel each individual drop of oil and dirt on her skin. And she didn’t even want to think about all the junk that got caught in her hair. Fancy bun or not, it needed a thorough wash. And sure, she could have waited until they made the trek back for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> bath, but Winter figured that a brief wash wouldn’t hurt. Besides, who knew when exactly they would make it back. There was quite a bit to pack up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem was that the only source of water was the river, and as clean as it amazingly was, it was still in the middle of the forest. No four walls to go up around her, nothing to keep her body hidden from any prying eyes. But in the end it didn’t give her much pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of her tent, she began to make her way to the river, passing by the fire pit. Somehow Qrow had fallen asleep near the flames, which had long reduced to smoldering ash. Perhaps it was warmer at that time of night, and that was what enticed him to sleep there. But now that the transformation was over, he was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to look too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was finally at the river, Winter took a deep breath. Another pause, one last look around to really make sure no one was watching, and she began to undress. Top, bottom, bra, underwear, and she let her hair tumble down. And with one last moment of hesitation, she put her feet into the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold. Very cold. It must have only been midmorning and the water may not have warmed up yet. But she cast a simple warming spell around her, and suddenly it was bearable. She sighed and began to wash up what she could. First the arms, then her face. All the weird nooks and crannies of her body. Claw out that leaf stem that somehow made it into her hair. Soon, she dunked the rest of her body under, holding her breath as the waters rushed over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she crashed back up, she heard a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter instantly ducked her body into the water, biting back a gasp. As she turned around to look at the intruder, though, she already knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow. And of course he was naked. Her cheeks were already burning red, and so were his. The gaze they held felt like it was an eternity. “Sorry, I’ll uh… I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” she blurted out - but was it really fine? “I’ll just…” she couldn’t finish her sentence. She’d do what - just stay still and not stare? “I mean, I’ve already seen your… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he was already retreating. “We just happened to have the same idea, so I’ll let you finish first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she expecting anyway - that he’d join her? Qrow had been cordial all throughout their relationship, or as cordial as a man turning up naked on her doorstep on a monthly basis could be. Of course he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… it sounded like she wanted him to, that she was hoping he would stay. Should she just do it? It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it before, even if she didn’t want to acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer’s voice echoed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All alone in these woods, full of pent up frustration...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose out of the water, “Qrow.” Her arms shook, but she finally let them down. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stood beneath his gaze, her body felt hot all over. Winter was sure he could see her turning red. And one way or another, he got the picture in the end. “Alright. I’ll be quick and then let you finish up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow walked into the river, not too far from her, and started to wash up as well. The water was only an inch past the middle of her thigh. Given that he was taller, that meant that his member was notably above water level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was hardening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one would know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one last dunk of water, doing her best to make sure that her hair was out of her face. And then she slowly waded over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one would know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Hey, Winter… do you just want to, you know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he looked over, her lips were already on his. And while the water was a little warm from her spell, the heat of his hardened flesh against her stomach was immense in comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter pulled away, letting a hand trail down his chest. “Were you going to say ‘fuck?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close.” He leaned to kiss her this time, and as his hands moved around her body to secure her against him, against his cock, he spoke again. “I was gonna say ‘have sex’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing, isn’t it?” Her hand took the dive to grasp him. And watching him shudder from the sensation, feeling the hum in his chest against her own was pleasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some feel that way, but, well,” he grinned, perhaps a little embarrassed, “I like you, you know that, right? I don’t want to just let this be a one-and-done thing, even though I know you might not be in the area forever with your job and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolves - and by extension werewolves - were probably monogamous. Qrow may want her to stick around. And maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t. For now, though, she could think about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip tightened around him, squeezing and dragging up and down his shaft. He gave a low growl, one that only made her want more. “I wouldn’t be on this trip if I wasn’t interested in at least some way - you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get him to move, and his lips finally came upon her again. No longer were his arms just around her shoulders. Instead they began to explore everything - her back, her waist, her hips, her breasts, and every bit of flesh in between. Something about his hands made her want to fall into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it really so long ago? Winter had a fling here and there, but this felt more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, at least as intimate as it could be in the wild. The sound of water rushing by her waist, the birds in the air, the insects buzzing by, all witnesses to their desire for the other. Winter wouldn’t go so far as to describe it as a turn on, but there was something enjoyable in knowing the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Qrow finally worked up the courage to dip his hand past her waistline, fingers dodging around her opening, she pulled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. With a spare glance downward, she saw that his member stared back, begging for her attention, and she retightened her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter could feel his whole body tense, and the growl from within him was satisfying, as if the other side of him would spring forth. And it made her briefly wonder - what did a man like Qrow Branwen desire from a woman? How did he want to desire her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t worth thinking about right now. Certainly something for later if they were going to try and have something long-term. But not at this time - not when his finger finally slipped in. It was time for action. With a deep breath, her hand dragged the skin of his cock back and forth. And right as she brushed a finger over the tip and its sticky bead of precum, she opened her mouth, stood on her toes, and gently clamped her teeth onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter didn’t have to hear Qrow curse to know he welcomed the sensation. The flesh in her hand pulsed, it stiffened, it hardened even more, maybe even became just a little bigger. In the end, though, he chuckled and slid his finger a little deeper into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she didn’t want to admit it. She gave another stroke and he hissed. “That makes two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was his turn to lean in. Another finger slipped in, and her body shivered. And while she expected to feel his tongue again, she was met with a pinch on her lips. His own little bite for her. “So, ready for the main course, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s fingers curled in just the right place, and she let out a breathy sigh. “Do you even have to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move ashore then.” His head ducked out of her sight for a moment. His other hand went around her waist, and suddenly she was in the air. Qrow had put her over his shoulder, and she scrambled to stabilize herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly it was a little embarrassing - her ass was held high and exposed for all the forest to see. But his fingers were still deep within her, and every little bob from his steps was just another press against her inner walls, fingers sliding in and out of her. And again. And again and again and again, each stroke going as deep as they could to hit that one spot inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it was just overwhelming, and her first orgasm washed over her. It was a strong one, her surprised body shivering in his tight grip. And when Winter finally realized it had passed, Qrow had already set her down on her back, green tips of grass slowly coming back into her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t take too long.” Qrow was kneeling in front of her, his body between her two legs. “Been a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was on her cheek, perhaps to soothe and bring her back after the orgasm. His voice was soft, not jeering or seeking to belittle her. “I’ve been out here for five months, and the only face-to-face conversations I’ve had are with you and a ghost. Of course it’s been a while.” With a breath, she parted her legs. “I’d say don’t disappoint me, but I find that unlikely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stayed on her cheek just a little longer, a semblance of hesitance. Not a bad feeling, but she wanted him to get a move on. Angling her neck just a little, she took his thumb into her lips, tongue running over before very lightly biting it. The flinch on his face was worth it, and so was watching it transform into a sly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the term bitch comes to mind, but that’s just an insult.” He took his hand out of her mouth and positioned himself between her legs. Hooking his fingers beneath her knees, he slowly pushed them upward, fully exposing her wet folds to the morning air. “I’ve got a better name for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that would be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the tip of his cock at her opening, the heat bringing a welcome shiver over her. “An alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, like that so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter cleared her throat. Her fingers traced down her things to her opening and she spread herself for him. “Qrow, if you don’t put it in right now, I’m going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, now,” he finally pushed in with just the tip, just enough to make her growl, just enough to show her that he was in charge. Her mind briefly went to the study of wolf packs, recalling that only the alphas were given the privilege to mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have called her alpha, but it wasn’t to put himself lower than her. Perhaps it was to draw a line - an attempt at a connection that so far she wasn’t sure she was ready to look at yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips on her forehead was what brought her back. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last look, she looped her arms around his neck and gave a soft kiss to his lips. “Fuck me, alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like watching something awaken in his eyes. He hunched over her even more and slid himself further into her. And as it crept deeper and deeper into her body, Winter swore that he got even harder than last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it began. Just as Winter wasn’t sure if he would stop, he did and began to pull back. Her eyes closed as they entered a consistent rhythm. It was a little slow, perhaps, and she let her legs wrap around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little faster,” she gulped, “wouldn’t be too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow gave a quick look at her, and then leaned his body over her. Her arms moved beneath his, latching onto his back and his pace picked up just a little. She could feel all of him now, his cock and his body against hers - it was a welcome feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially the small grunts and growls in her ear. Something about being isolated with little company seemed to make every little utterance that much more poignant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right when her own voice was starting to escape her, right when Winter knew it was going to be a good time, he hand fell to her cheek again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She angled her head again to bite his thumb again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-Harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was any remaining sense of romance in Qrow, it was done away with. His hands moved to grasp her wrists, pinning them to the grass beneath them before gently sliding up to take her fingers under his. He was moving even faster now, deeper, and it made her squeeze him back, her moans echoing off of the trees. Her legs circled around him even tighter, her walls clenched, and all the while he continued to push in and out of her. She shut her eyes, focusing on each deep thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Harder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- Do you even have to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there it was quick. When he leaned back, taking a hand off to grasp and feel her breast, she put her free hand over it, coaxing him for more. It was all she needed. The climb up had been slow and steady the second time around, but the peak was just as satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow didn’t just stop there though. He hadn’t come yet - she’d know if he did - but somehow he had pulled out somewhere during her orgasm. Just as the wave of pleasure had subsided, though, he put it back inside her and began his quick pace once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Winter had long lost any care that they were out in the open. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything but he leaned over her to kiss her again. This time, she put her hand on the back of his head, keeping their lips and tongues together. And while Winter easily recognized the feelings of rising pleasure, the added intimacy was different. They were naked in the field of the forest, the slaps of their skin cracking through the air like a whip. And yet it was private, as if it was only the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything wrapped around Qrow. Around his shoulders, around his waist, around his lips and tongue and his cock, and she cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it all subsided and her muscles relaxed, there was the distinct lack of warmth from his body, and Winter opened her eyes. Blinking away the last spots of light, she settled on his form, watching his hand glide across his member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Not finishing inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s too late to prevent anything, but, well,” he took a breath, “best not to push my luck, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, I’m a mage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and leaned in to kiss her lips again, “I know, but even that’s not always foolproof, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow had a point in the end. As simple as a prevention spell was, it didn’t always work. Reaching out to his hand, she pushed it away to hold him for herself. And as she gently stroked him, hearing his soft growls and moans, her mind began to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was good, Winter figured. He brought her food, was courteous where it mattered, could do a good joke here and there. Not a horrible personality so far either. He may have ribbed her here and there, but it was always very minor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good fit for sex, too. If things turned out that way, the rational side of her mind so far concluded that he was worth keeping around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did he know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped, looking down at him, the dark slit across the top staring back. With a deep breath, she slid down between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All things considered, she hadn’t done this for anyone else before. And when she heard his voice, she looked up into his red eyes. It was clear that he hadn’t expected this, and maybe that was a good thing for her. Opening her mouth, she took the top between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen a few videos here and there and tried to emulate them. Tongue over the top, around the shaft. Keep moving her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter tried not to blush over the fact that he was liking this, watching his body angle and shift to try and make it easier for the both of them. Tried not to feel just a little proud that she was so far doing a good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he nearly yelled, each spasm spilling more and more liquid heat into her mouth, she closed her eyes and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And swallowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was all over, she let him out of her mouth and he leaned back a bit. For a moment they stared at each other, red eyes on blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You uh, didn’t have to do that, you know,” Qrow put his hand on the back of his head, eyes eventually looking away. “I mean, it was hot, but… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as a thank you for the trip,” she gave a small smile. “It was fun. I think I needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m always up for another one, so let me know if you wanna go again,” his smile was wide, and she liked it. “Just give me a holler and I can start planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look forward to it then,” she took a breath. It should have been clear to him that she was interested in keeping him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she noticed something, and her gaze fell back down to his member. “Still hard, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow winked at her. “Minor perk of being a werewolf. Good for second rounds, if you’re up for it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Winter thought about it, werewolves and other part-humans were pretty common. Summer had shared how she was a quarter dryad, and in the end everyone was a little bit of everything. It's just that for some people their genes never expressed it’s phenotypes. She and her sister were technically from a vampire family, but the gene had been dormant for so long that it was easier to see herself as a human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed that what made Qrow interesting. Those who displayed werewolf phenotypes tended to be more family-oriented. He was out here on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she really put her mind to it, though, mulling over their relationship now that the hunting trip was over, maybe some of those traits were starting to appear. He was still providing cuts of meat, and she was beginning to spot him here and there in the woods around her cabin more often. Plus, he was more amorous than the few partners she had in the past. Sure, after a while he got the picture and started railing her sooner rather than later in their little sessions, but she found herself being a bit more open to the softer, more romantic parts of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they were always there and Winter just never noticed it. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why the dream she had was so... unsettling. It was like a glimpse of something she both welcomed yet feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like usual, she tried not to think about it. She was out here for research. Qrow was a fun time sink, but what future did they have? Was it worth pursuing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if it worked though? Maybe she could stay here. Or maybe he would go with her, back to her home city. It seemed unlikely, but even she was free to have flights of fancy now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made her feel, dare she say it, special. And she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And one night, the dream came back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fur, growls, and a hot length of flesh, pushing against her insides. A long and rough tongue taking a serpentine route across her back and neck and chest. A lush, untainted forest. Weight upon her frame, one last push, and then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter woke up to the smell of cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, but noticed that everything was still dark. Her eyes scanned the cabin, squinting just enough to catch Summer’s soft silhouette against the stove light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave herself a long and hard blink. “It’s three in the morning,” she groaned. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around and put whatever ghostly weight she could against the front of the stove. “I’m waking you up to one of the hottest sights you’ll ever see in your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not attracted to cookies, Summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the full moon, Winter,” the ghost ignored her. “You know what that means, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means Qrow’s a werewolf. What of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide smile began to spread on her face, and she crossed her arms. “Have you ever seen a male werewolf masturbate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Winter began to tuck herself back into her covers. While the question had some appeal to it, she was too tired to learn more. “I don’t see the appeal,” she lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m a quarter dryad, which means sex and reproduction is half my jam, as kids put it these days.” In spite of the warm blankets, she could feel a gentle chill from the side of her bed, a sign that Summer had drifted closer to her. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to see that werewolf dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s got a sharp tip-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“bright and red and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and the base has this nice, big-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer.” Winter glared from her pillow. “If I find a technique to kill ghosts, you will be the first one I will try it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I would have fucked him like this ages ago if I were in your position,” Summer ignored her. “Still, you should see him go down on himself. Trust me. You’ll like it. It’s pretty hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But if I watch, will you leave me alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally. Now come on - he’s gonna blow any minute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last breath, Winter grabbed her blanket and tossed it over her shoulders. Tiptoeing to the window, she cast a vision spell on her window to keep Qrow from seeing her, and she parted the curtains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked her eyes. “Is that- Is he using his </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Summer hummed. “Can’t use his hands - the hairs probably chafe him, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was long and thick, gliding up and down-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly if I were in your position I’d go outside, get down on all four and tell him to go at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his cock was just as Summer described it. Sharp tip, red, and with a big-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter closed the blinds. Perhaps a little too quickly, but she was already trudging back to the bed. And while Summer was first surprised at the dismissal, she didn’t push the topic anymore. Her job was done, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she fell asleep again, the dream came back. His tongue felt more vivid now, sliding across her neck and breasts. And right before it came to a close, she knew exactly what Qrow was pushing into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer didn’t come back again. That might have been why she needed an extra day or two before asking the question. By then the full moon had begun to wane, which perhaps was a blessing. It gave her more time to figure out how she was going to start the conversation. Winter wasn’t sure what to expect from Qrow. Eagerness, perhaps - he shared she was the first woman he had slept with in a long time, so maybe he would have been more than just a little excited at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she did ask, though, it was over breakfast. She kept her face as neutral as possible, ignoring the heat rising up her face. And what she got was a surprised response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are uh… are you sure? I mean… do you know what it looks like down there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took a while, but,” she speared a piece of egg before putting it into her mouth. “I finally convinced myself that yes - I’d like to try that. To have sex with you as a werewolf and to be...” she took a breath to fight the blush, and when it didn’t work she pushed forward anyway. “To be knotted.” Saying it out loud felt a little better, but it was still embarrassing. Her blue eyes met his red ones. “Do you want that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. It’s just…” Qrow took a deep breath, “No one’s ever asked me that before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, well,” she could see just a bit of red creep up his cheeks, and he looked away, “I guess it never came up on my end either. Sure, I've always wanted to do it and had some thoughts but it always felt like it would never work out with another person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, her cheeks growing redder by the minute.“ But you want to do that with me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly Winter,” he turned his head back and looked into her eyes. “Ever since you watched me transform, maybe even before then, I felt, you know. Special. Like, it was always there, but you asking to see was like a return of feelings, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that word again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Special</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I like you Winter. A lot. Do you… Do you like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the question, wasn’t it? Was this something she was going to let grow? And would there ever be someone else like Qrow in her life? A man that made her feel special? A man that made her feel loved in a way that she hadn’t experienced before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> lonely at times, even back in the suburbs. So much had been devoted to her job that it felt like she just didn’t get to do anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter swallowed and looked up from her plate, “Yeah. I’m pretty sure I do at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As heavy as it seemed to be, admitting it brought a smile to her face. And seeing Qrow beam it right back was uplifting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then yes. I’d like to do that with you, too, if you’re still up for it when the time comes around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on a date - the next full moon. Much to her own embarrassment, Winter recommended that they do it outside. Since it would be the first time for both of them, she didn’t want to risk damaging the inside of the cabin or making a mess due to unforeseen consequences. As a result, Qrow decided to build a small shelter on the back of the cabin and attach some dim lights. It was really just a roof with three walls, with the open end towards the forest. And while it didn’t even seem large enough to fit his transformed shape, Qrow told her that it would and she left it at that. But it was sturdy, and when she walked into it, just having it there was a world of difference. It felt more secluded and private, even if it wasn’t that private at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did ask about the missing wall, though. “So why build it this way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in the future, we’d do it indoors, right? This way it’ll be easier to access whatever else you store out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed she couldn’t argue with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, though, Winter prepared herself. She read what research documents she could find and looked into the experiences of others. Of course, there were very few consistencies between each account. Some said one thing, another said the opposite. But all of them said that it was very possible to fit everything in any variety of positions, and repeated knot penetration was common. Most said the knot was just a little bigger than a golf ball, and it would swell a bit in size as they drew closer to orgasm. And even if it wasn’t inside yet, it was still easy to squeeze in after it had grown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(In fact, some preferred to wait for it to expand that tiny bit more before trying to fit it in. Kinky.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, it felt very doable. She was confident that she could handle whatever would happen in the moment and have a good time. So when the full moon was beginning to rise, she strutted out of her house to the shelter. She didn’t wear much - just a thin set of pajamas and nothing else underneath. Not even shoes. Qrow was already naked, sitting in front of the shelter, eyes towards the moon as it hung higher and higher in the night sky. His ears had already transformed, causing Winter to take a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really going to happen. He was going to transform, she was going to get naked, and they were going to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If… If you’re…” he scratched the back of his head, the fur on his arms growing just a little more with each second, “I understand if you’re scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “... A little bit. But that comes with doing anything new. Once we get started, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as his muscles flexed and tensed beneath his skin as he stood up. “Alright, we’ll stick with the plan then. If it’s too much though, let me know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he transformed in front of her again. She might have seen it happen a few more times since their hunting trip, yet it was always a marvel. Higher levels of magic might allow its user to change shape, but the process always looked painful. The naturalness of Qrow’s transformation was sublime. There was no cracking of bones, no wild roars. Just a simple change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After it finished, Winter was the one to begin. Moving to his front, she let her hand move to his cheek again, just like when they were in the forest. His head moved to fall into her palm, their foreheads resting against each other once more. Then she stepped back to look over his new shape. He was the same as before, but now that she let her eyes linger upon him she could see the definitions of his body. All the time in the forest, moving and hunting, setting up and tearing down, it lent to a strong form that stood out from beneath his fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand went to his chest, feeling the soft rumble beneath it all, and she shivered. The fur was soft, inviting, as if designed for another body to rest in. Winter leaned against him, feeling the warmth course through her thin clothes, and he smelled like the forest - of pine trees, of wildflowers, of berries, and something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was Qrow’s turn to move. His fingers, now tipped with sharp nails, slowly moved atop her shoulders. His head dipped low, his snout nudging against her neck, and his tongue slipped out to drag across her skin. It was warm, and she took a deep breath as he began to dip past the collar of her top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted more, and she began to take it off. With another thought she removed the bottom as well. And once she looked back at him, going up from his feet and to his loins, she saw it. A red tip slowly extended from between his legs, and Winter watched as it grew. Her hand stroked down his chest again and again, going lower little by little to coax out his entire length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the knot came out and she felt herself pause. This… was bigger than a ‘slightly bigger golf ball’. And it was expected to grow a bit larger when they were going at it. Her hand fell upon it, feeling the heat running through his flesh. Qrow’s fingers tightened just a little, but relaxed and he moved to look into her eyes again, red into blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, it was about as long as his human shape. It was just the base that gave her pause. And if there was a time to stop it, it was now. They could do it another time. Maybe practice for it, even. But the flame was already there. She had built herself up to it for a month, had built him up for a month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And besides, she was curious. She was going to at least try. Letting go of his cock, Winter wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head against his fur. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another lick along her neck, perhaps in place of a lover’s kiss, and his body began to move. As he let her go, he laid down upon the grass beneath the roof, his cock jutting into the air. The idea was clear to her - he was placing control of the moment into her hands. She would set the pace and choose how much of him she would take in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more breath, and she climbed over his waist and kneeled down. With how his legs were shaped, there was just a little bit of leverage for Winter to put a bit of her weight against them, letting her body come to rest. His member was still hard in the night air, and she used her hand to rub it against her own folds. It might have been a foreign shape, but until it was inside her it served just the same as a regular cock for foreplay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good, and a low sigh escaped her throat, echoing off the three walls and into the forest. The heat was inviting, and precum seemed to secrete from its entirety, not just the tip. Each drag across her skin felt easier and easier, and before long she had to remind herself to stop, that this was supposed to go inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of it</span>
  </em>
  <span> would go inside of her, and that the thought of it was suddenly enticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter’s eyes looked into his red ones, and he knew that she was ready. As she rose up, Qrow’s hands settled around her hips to support her. Parting her lips with her fingers, she placed the tip at the entrance, closed her eyes, and gradually slid him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each little curve, every pulse of heat running through this new and unusual shape wanted to drag her voice out. She wondered if it would ever end, and eventually she felt his cock widen, a sign that she had hit the knot. That would be for later. For now, though, she let herself settle and grow accustomed to his shape in her. If she were to describe it, perhaps it was just a little lacking in the length department. But she had to remind herself that this was just the beginning. The rest was supposed to come later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after a brief second, she began to move. It was a slow and rhythmic course, one that made her pride soar when she saw Qrow close his eyes and growl. It was a sign that he liked it, and her teeth flashed triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad so far,” she gave a little huff. “Maybe we should have done this earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing - couldn’t as a werewolf, after all - but he let his hands rest upon her thighs. Every now and then he gave a soft pant, maybe a little pleased whimper if she moved just a little out of the expected pattern they built up. But every little bump and nudge against his knot made her realize that this wasn’t the real thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter began to slow down, resting herself against the base for longer periods of time. Each push seemed to patiently part her folds just a little more, a little wider. And yet it felt like it wasn’t fast enough. It only stoked the fire within her, watching as the bulb of flesh refused to go faster. After a breath, she looked up at Qrow. His expression seemed unchanged, though there was only so much she could read in him. She closed her eyes and relaxed her legs again. Flesh met flesh, feeling him reach just a little deeper than before</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she could just get past the middle, then that was all she needed. And once she did, it slipped in. The intrusion was sudden, catching her by surprise, and she let out a sharp moan just as he let out a growl of his own. The heat traveled up into her center, his flesh burning hot against her, and it was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now there was a new challenge. It’s not that moving was painful - in fact, any sort of movement brought along new stimulations and feelings that she never knew about. Rather, it was that moving itself was a little limited in this position if Winter was interested in keeping him inside of her. Move too far and it might slip out on accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was as if Qrow saw her frustrations and leaned his head forward. In addition to the gentle shift inside of her, he began to lick at her again. He started at her neck, then moved to both of her breasts. But he traveled even lower. Her stomach, then dipping to her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized it right before his tongue flicked over her clit. As a werewolf he could lick his own dick. Of course- Of course he could go down on her while-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gasp was one of surprise. Her body clenched around him and Qrow froze with a soft growl, his hot breath upon her. But only one word escaped Winter’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second ticked by and he started again. She leaned back against his legs even more to try and expose herself to him, dragging her hands over the hair atop his head. With each flick another set of colored spots grew in her vision, another set of dazzling lights filling her sight. And as her body shivered and clenched, it reminded her of the cock she was molding and shifting around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her moans echoed into the forest as she came. But as the sensation passed, Winter knew that while it was good it was not the one she was chasing after. Now that she had fit him into her, she wanted everything that his knotted flesh could offer, even if he was bigger than expected. Taking a deep breath, she carefully leaned forward, keeping him inside of her while extending her legs a bit across the cool grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she let her body and head rest against his chest, reminded of just how much larger he was than her. In return Qrow let his hands carefully course over her back, one resting across her shoulder as the other drifted to her hips. And as he leaned his head forward, she found it natural to put her arms around it, letting the side of her face rest against the crook of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe on another night she’d do as Summer suggested. Get on all fours, and be animals together. For now, though, his hold upon her was warm, like a lover’s embrace. His fur lent an even deeper comfort to it all, and she felt her cheeks glow at the thought of it all. But as welcome as it was, this wasn’t the reason they were out here tonight. Willing herself to move, one of her hands traced over his head, running over his ear before craning her head up to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go for the real deal, Qrow.” She kissed the side of his cheek, “Fuck me with your knot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made no sounds, no growls or cries, but she felt his hands drift to the bottom of her hips, doing his best to not prick her skin with his claws. He began to gently move, thrusting and pushing her upward from the ground. But as he moved back his hands held her in place. The knot held itself inside of her for a moment before slipping out, and Winter let out a moan into his neck when it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That felt good. Fuck, that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>really-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to push again, and that slow widening feeling came back until he was buried inside of her again. Her fingers tightened on his fur, and she felt like she was reacting not just to the bulb of flesh going in and out of her, but as if his whole body was responsible for this. She wanted to just melt and let him go, to penetrate her again and again at his own pace, and so she let him. She let herself relax, let herself enjoy the sensation that would begin to overwhelm her again, to enjoy the care and love he wanted to pour over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst the growing pleasure, across her moans and his grunts and growls, there was a soft and gentle lick across her forehead - a reminder of the kiss he placed upon her from their first time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She licked his neck in return, a brief reminder of his towering figure, of his strength. And then there were a few more thrusts, a few more pushes and pulls of his knot going in and out and she came again. It was harder this time around. Longer. Better. It was her whole body going tense and accepting and loving his form. Her arms and legs clamped around what they could and she cried again and again into his coat, muffled and only for him to hear and feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Winter finally relaxed, her first thought was that Qrow’s was still inside her, but the knot was outside the opening again. He might have continued for a little while after her orgasm started, but for some reason he was content to leave it for now. Perhaps he was resting, or perhaps he was letting her rest. She pushed herself up the few inches she needed to look into his red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qrow, mate me. As hard as you can. I can take it,” she breathed and gulped, “Flip me over, whatever you want. No need to be gentle anymore.” She knew she was stepping over the last barrier between them, but it would be fine. She was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an alpha. Just like you.” Maybe that was why everything for the two of them just… came so well together in these past months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was why his knot was bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a low rumble from his chest, one that she felt all over her, and both of his hands fell to her hips once again. His grip was light at first, but soon took a firm hold of them. She expected him to move on top and then flip her over, to set her on all fours. But instead he started to thrust his hips again, sliding the knot in and out of her. But before she could suggest another position, she realized that he was moving much faster than before. Each push and pull was a jarring rush, a high of its own, and she did her best to move with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it began. She realized that the knot was taking a little longer to push in and slip out. Qrow’s growls were getting louder, a little more strained. His grip on her body was just a little tighter. He wasn’t trying to slow down, but he was beginning to swell in size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands gripped his fur, “Cum inside!” Winter did her best to widen her legs, knowing that his knot was getting a bit wider each time it penetrated her. And then it wasn’t. His knot was repeatedly pushing against the opening, spreading her but failing to go in. Pleasuring yet maddening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so close, and she wanted it all. “Qrow- Qrow put it in and cum inside!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he gave up on his repeated thrusts and instead settled for one prolonged push. She could feel his twitching and pulsing, ready to spill into her. His knot should be at its largest. Winter felt her walls begin to widen again, to take him in at his greatest size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So close, so close, so-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the tiniest, shortest prick of pain. The knot slid in, and she screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qrow!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the liquid heat. That constant flexing and twitching and spasming of his cock in her. His strained growls. The knowledge that she had taken his entirety into her and made him cum. Everything fed into one and felt herself scream again and again as every muscle in her body cried in release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it finally ended, Winter realized that Qrow had stopped cumming. As expected, however, his knot was still in her. And when she tried to move, not much could be done - they were stuck together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minor perk of being a werewolf? An understatement with all the times they’ve done it by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a breath and burrowed herself into the fur on his chest. It was a warmer night than usual, and even then Qrow’s body was keeping her warm. And after all the physical exertion her own body was demanding rest, even if it might only be for a little bit. Looking up, she saw his red eyes staring into hers. They had gone a little softer, as if the tenseness of the event finally passed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked her forehead again - his little </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her, and she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, you silly wolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His forehead came to rest against hers, and she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Four Months Later:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… It’s time for me to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry - I know where to find you. I’ll see you in a month. Maybe sooner if finding an apartment is easy enough. Besides, you can still call me. I might live in the woods, but I’m not off the grid entirely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You gonna be okay in the big city? Not gonna miss the trees out here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just figure out how you’re gonna ask your boss about maternity leave. I’ll be there before you know it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We just found out last week, Qrow. I’m sure I’ll have enough time to work it out by then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's done! It was kind of a weird thing to write because I had the idea for a long time, but just never really got to it. And then finally I decided to just do it. Hope you enjoyed this piece, and I'll see you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>